Everything to lose
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Another Addek one shot.  Addison comes to Seattle at the end of season 1, but not in the way you would have expected it.  Hope you'll like it.


This idea was in my head for a few weeks and I just had to write it down. It's again an Addek story, but this time it's only a one shot. I hope you'll like it. So please enjoy!

* * *

**Everything to lose **

"You have to tell him Addie", Mark looked closely at Addison.

"I don't even know where he is. He doesn't answer his phone and … I think I just screwed up Mark."

"Addie, I'm sorry for … it shouldn't have happened. You know … I …"

"Don't Mark. It wasn't only your fault. I could have said no."

Mark sighed, "Derek will become father and he still doesn't know."

"Yeah, I know it sucks, but I tried to tell him so many times when he was here in New York and he didn't listen. I mean he didn't notice … it's just … screwed up. Let's just go to work Mark, because this is the only place in the moment where I am good and not a cheater or the bad one, I'm a good doctor."

"I know", Mark and Addison went to his car, like every morning since Derek left. They went together to work already before Derek left, but in the last time Mark couldn't stand to leave Addison on her own, because he was the reason Derek left and because she was 7th month pregnant and her husband wasn't there.

A few minutes later they entered the hospital. Nothing important happened up to the moment that changed everything. Addison just left the or with a smile, because she managed to save the baby and the mother and in the beginning it wasn't looking good for them. It was winter and Mark's and her shift was over. They left the hospital together when Addison slipped and fell. Time stopped for Mark, he didn't manage to grab her and she fell on the ground and became unconscious. Mark kneeled down next to her, but she didn't wake up. He brought her into the hospital and they tried their best, but it wasn't looking good. She fell onto her head.

"We need a really good neurosurgeon Mark. There is an aneurysm in her head. ", Dr. Smith, a friend of Mark, told him.

Mark sighed, "Where do we have to go and how much time does she have?"  
"Not much time and Seattle. I heard Dr. Webber made a good catch with his new neurosurgeon. We will keep her on the way up to there in general anesthesia, because she has to move as less as possible. This will become really difficult."

Mark just nodded, "Make the helicopter ready!"

A few minutes later Addison and Mark headed off for Seattle.

Meanwhile in Seattle Meredith and Derek were just to leave the hospital when Richard Webber came after them.

"Derek?"

Derek turned around, "Richard?"  
"There's a case on the way. I know your shift is over, but we'll need you."

Derek sighed, "Ok. I'm sorry Meredith."

"It's ok. I'm staying with you. Can I scrub in?"

Derek just nodded, "Sure. Tell me Richard."

"Patient is 34. She's 7th month pregnant. She fell really hard and has an aneurysm. She's coming from New York."  
Derek nodded. He couldn't help but think of Addison. Maybe he should reply one of her calls, but he couldn't even listen to the messages she left him, because it heard too much. He got into scrubs. Meredith and Izzie were scrubbing in. They waited on the roof top for the helicopter, when it landed and the door opened Derek was in a shock when he saw Mark. They same Mark, who slept with his wife. The same Mark, who was his best friend for his whole life up to this night. Mark Sloan was here in Seattle. But what shocked him even more was when he was seeing her laying in the helicopter with a big baby bump and paler than he had ever seen her. He could never mistake her red hair.

"Addison", he just whispered and rushed over to her. Richard, who was on the rooftop too, was also in a shock. Mark looked at his former best friend, "I'm sorry Derek."  
"What happened?", Derek screamed at him.

"She fell, I couldn't grab her… I am sorry Derek. I should have …"

Derek glared at him, "What? I can't believe this. How long has this going with you two that she's 7th month pregnant now?"

Now it was Mark's turn to become angry, "You don't understand? She wanted to tell you so many times Derek. This is your baby and you … you didn't even notice she was pregnant."

Before Derek could reply, Addison was becoming dramatically worse.

"We need her in an or, fast!", Derek just ordered and the headed off.

Richard went off with him in the or, "I'm sorry Derek, I didn't know it was her. I wouldn't have asked you if I would have known."

"I know. Just let me operate her. She'll be fine. I need an OB/GYN doctor to watch the baby."

"I will get you someone."  
"I won't let her die."  
"I know", Richard left the or and let Derek do his job. Derek looked at his wife before he started; they had shaved her long beautiful red hair, so that he could operate. He sighed. This wasn't his Addie. His Addie loved life and wasn't that pall. He sighed one last time, before he started.

A while later Mark entered the or. Derek was concentrated on Addison, but noticed when Mark entered and told him, "I don't want you in my or!"

"Derek, please. I know you're mad and you have every right to be, but just let me … hold her hand … it is a difficult operation and you have to wake her up soon to find the aneurysm in her brain soon and you can't talk to her all the time and no one here knows her. She should talk to someone who does."

Derek sighed. He hated that Mark was right, "Ok. Stay, but don't you dare to touch her."

Mark nodded. He wasn't really happy, but he wanted to do what was best for Addison.

Derek nodded he was ready with the preparation.

Meredith was going crazy. Who was this woman and why was she her boyfriend the father of her child? It was confusing. Maybe it was his old girlfriend from New York, but why was he so angry with this Mark guy then. She knew it was not the time to ask all these questions, so she just stood there and watched Derek operating her.

"Alright. We have to wake her up now", he sighed. A few minutes later Addison opened her eyes. Mark came into her sighed.

"Addie, hey."

"Hey."

"You alright?"  
"My head hurts a bit."

"You remember what happened?"

"I … I fell and then … I don't know."  
"Ok, please promise me you won't go crazy. Ok?"

"Ok. We're in Seattle, because you have an aneurysm in your brain. They sent us to Seattle, because the best neurosurgeon is here."

Addison tried her best to keep cool, "No, the best is Derek."

Derek stopped for a moment and gave the instruments to Dr. Stevens so that she only could hold them.

"Addie, everything's alright. I'm here."

"Derek", now she had tears in her eyes.

Derek knew that he had to be strong now, because he knew Addison and she was short before to break down. He looked into her eyes, "Addie. I will operate you. Ok? But you have to talk to Mark, because I don't want to hurt you. Tell him whatever. Talk about the past. Ok? I promise you everything will be alright."

Addison just said, "Ok."

Derek gave her a kiss on her hand, "We will talk about everything else later."

"You won't disappear like last time."  
"Promise you I won't", Derek noticed the hurt in her eyes. He knew he made a mistake by leaving New York without telling her. She made a big mistake by sleeping with Mark, but maybe he shouldn't have left.

He smiled one last time at her and went back to the other side, to operate her.

Now it was Mark's turn. He looked into Addison eyes, "So tell me something."

"I don't know what Marky."

He smiled. Only she was allowed to call him "Marky", because normally he hates this name only when Addison calls him "Marky" it was ok, "You remember how Derek, you and I met?"

"We were in med school. It was … the first or second day, wait … the second day. I met Naomi the first day and I already knew her when I met you. So I had to be the second day. We needed to do partner work in a course and I was happy, because I met Naomi and so I had a partner, but the lecturer wanted to get us all to know the other persons better, so he made the groups by lot. It was always three persons in one group. Naomi was in a group with Sam and another girl, I don't remember her name and I was in a group with you and Derek. In the beginning I wasn't really happy about this, because both of you looked too good to be highly intelligent." Mark had to laugh, "You know you looked yourself to good to be highly intelligent, but we were happy you were in our group, because when you and Naomi entered the room, we both thought you were really damn hot." "Mark", Addison whined. "Yeah, I'm silent. Go on." "Ok, so we were in a group and … it was fun. I noticed you two weren't just stupid good looking guys", Addison had to laugh, "we had really fun. That was the day we became friends."

"Ok, Addie great. I … tell me about …", he looked at Derek, "the first time Derek and I noticed you can play the piano."

Addison laughed, "You were so shocked. It wasn't long before the first exam. I was so stressed, so I sat down and played the piano. I gave Derek a key to my apartment. You said you wanted to come, so that we could learn together with Nae and Sam too. I called you and you mad a stop to buy some Chinese food. I played … I don't know … I played Debussy when you came. I played "Golliwogg's cake walk", it was always my favorite. You looked so shocked and you Mark said "I thought you only have a grand piano, because you're rich."." Addison had to smile, "I played for you some movie music and you liked it. After that we studied a lot and we all were pretty good in the exam."

Mark smiled, "But you were the best as always. How much Derek and me studied. You were always the best."

Addison laughed, "Yeah, I kicked your asses."  
"Mark, I need some really important memory now", Mark heard Derek's voice.

"Ok", Mark looked at Addison, "Tell me about your wedding day, Addie."

"My wedding day… he wrote me a song", Addison smiled, "and I tried my best not to cry, because it would ruin my make-up, but it didn't work, but I was lucky that most of the make-up was waterproof. I had this white dress. It was beautiful and much too expensive. I had Nae, Savy and Nancy as my bridesmaids. I made them wear purple. Nancy hated it, but it looked really good on her. Also it looked good on Savy and Nae. This was the reason I decided purple. It was really … perfect. The perfect day. We were so in love. It was a long time ago", Addison ended. Mark noticed that she had little tears in her eyes.

Things went on like this and Addison and Mark talked about a lot and Derek started thinking. He was really a fool to let her go. He knew she made a mistake and they both had screwed up really much, but now she was lying in his or, he noticed that he still loved her more than everything and that Meredith was just … the Anti-Addison … He finally closed her up and hoped that everything worked out good. He came around and Mark made space for him. He looked straight into Addison's eyes, "Addie, can you tell me your whole name?"

"This is ridiculous Derek."

"Please, Addie. I need to know that everything is ok."

"Ok, my whole name is Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd."

Derek hugged her, he couldn't help it. He was so happy that everything worked out good. Meredith was frozen on the spot. Her Derek couldn't be married to this woman. This only could be a freaking nightmare, but then she saw him smiling at her and she hoped she would wake up soon.

"We'll bring you in a patient room. You have to sleep a little bit."

"Ok, but we'll talk about this when I will wake up."

"Promise you", he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I will be there when you wake up."  
She only nodded and was brought to a patient room by a nurse. Derek left the or and to the changing room to change back into normal clothes.

"Derek", Mark looked at him.

"Mark, I really don't like you and I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have something to say to you. I know you hate me for what I did and I'm sorry for this, but you know Addie. She was so lonely and upset and … we kissed. I didn't know who started this, but it happened and I couldn't resist her. Damn it Derek, why don't you see, your wife is freaking hot. No one can resist her, she always get what she wants. You know this. She always gets what she wants since med school. I'm sorry for sleeping with your wife Derek, but you left her alone. You sent me to comfort her. Addie is one of my best friends and I know what we did was really wrong on so many levels, but when you don't be the father to that child, I will be. I'm serious about that Derek. I love Addie, I really love her and I don't care if this is your child, I would accept it like my own. I will do everything to make her happy. So now it's your turn. Talk to her and if she takes you back after you left her and slept with an intern - which she knows by the way, the gossip in New York is good too – and let you into your child's life you can count yourself lucky."

Derek didn't say anything and Mark left the room. A moment later a furious Meredith entered the room, "Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

"Meredith, I'm sorry."

"Don't do this shit. Who is she?"  
"She's my wife. We're married for 11 years."

"And you don't think you should have told me?"

"I found her in bed with Mark, my best friend, I was furious and left New York without talking to her or Mark. I just wanted to go away and then I met you."

Meredith was stunned, "You're married."

"Meredith. I know and I'm sorry for not telling you. You were just … the Anti-Addison. I needed this to realize even she cheated on me I love her. I love her that much that it hurts. I'm sorry Meredith. I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did", she only told him and left the room. Derek sighed. The day had gone really different than he planned it. He went to Addison's room and sat down next to her bed. A few hours later she awake.

Derek smiled at her softly, "Hey."  
"Hey. You're here."

"I promised you."

"Yeah."

"Addie, hear me out. I'm sorry for leaving New York and not answering your calls. I was absent. I sent Mark over for birthdays, anniversaries and everything. I'm really sorry for this."

"I'm sorry for sleeping with him. You weren't there and I know this isn't a smart answer but he reminded me of you. I wanted to tell you so badly that I was pregnant and I tried so many times, but you were never listening. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Derek, I never wanted to hurt you", she sobbed and Derek pulled her into his arms.

"I know. Addie I'm sorry for being absent. You can't imagine how sorry I am. Let me make it up to you, because when you talked about our past earlier I couldn't help, but I just wanted to kiss and hug you and tell you that everything will be like this again. Give me another chance. Give us another chance. Give our marriage one more try, I promise you, I won't screw it up."

"I should be the one to ask you to give me another chance."

"No. What you and Mark did was … wrong, but I dragged you into this. So please Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd, give us another try, that I can make it up to you."  
Addison started crying again, "Of course Derek. I love you so much and I missed you."

"I love you too and I missed you too."

"So, what are we expecting? A little girl or a little boy?"

Addison looked at Derek; guilt was written all over her face, "I don't know. I didn't want to know without you. I was at the doctor of course, but I asked her only to tell me that this little baby is ok."

"You want to know?", Derek looked at her closely.

"Yes."

He smiled, "I'll be back in a minute with Dr. Bailey."

A few minutes later Derek and Dr. Bailey came into Addison's room.

"Ok, I will do an ultrasound now. This could be a little bit cold", Dr. Bailey informed Addison.

Addison couldn't look at the screen, because she knew as soon as she does she would know if it would be a boy or a girl.

Dr. Bailey smiled at them, "I can tell you that your little twins are perfectly healthy and that one of them is a girl and one of them is a boy."

Addison was stunned, "We'll have twins."

Derek smiled at her, "We'll have twins. I love you Addie."

"Love you too Derek."´

2 month later the two perfect healthy Shepherd-twins were born in SGH.

Addison and Derek named the baby girl Kathryn Alicia and the baby boy Patrick Jamie.

* * *

So hope you liked it... Please review, because reviews make me always smile and happy.


End file.
